gurps_supernaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Winston's Guns
You don't need to know anything about these guns except that they're not gonna get traced back to you, and all of them are civilian legal. Might not mean much if you don't have a CCW license, but better safe than sorry. And military gear is fucking expensive. I'm charging as little as I can for these. Cost is divided between the price of the gun and the price of an ''empty ''magazine. Buy your ammo separate, or make it yourself. At the bottom I have a selection of holsters and slings. Pistols * Colt M1911A1 (.45 ACP) - $400 * Kimber Custom TLE II (.45 ACP) - $1200 * Detonics Combat Master (.45 ACP) - $1500 * Rock Island Armory 1911 GI Standard FS (.45 ACP) - $600 * Star Model BM (9x19mm) - $200 * Beretta M1951 (9x19mm Parabellum) - $320 * Beretta 92FS (9x19mm) - $500 * Beretta 96A1 (.40 S&W) - $700 * Glock 17 (9x19mm) - $600 * Glock 23 (.40 S&W) - $700 * Glock 41 (.45 ACP) - $700 * SIG Sauer P220 (.45 ACP) - $1000 * Smith & Wesson Model 1076 (10mm Auto) - $800 * Bond Arms Snake Slayer (.45 LC/.410) - $400 * Astra A-100 (.40 S&W) - $400 * Baikal IJ-70 (.380 ACP) - $300 * Bryco M38 (.380 ACP) - $200 * Baby Browning (.25 ACP) - $500 * CZ 75B (9x19mm) - $600 * FEG PA-63 (9x18mm) - $300 * FIE Titan (.25 ACP) - $200 * FN FNX-45 Tactical (.45 ACP) - $1200 * Hi-Point C9 (9x19mm) - $200 * IMI Desert Eagle Mk. XIX (.50 AE) - $1500 * Jennings J-22 (.22 LR) - $150 * Norinco Model 213 (9x19mm) - $300 * Raven Arms MP-25 (.25 ACP) - $50 * Ruger P89 (9x19mm) - $400 * Ruger SR45 (.45 ACP) - $450 * Star Firestar M-45 (.45 ACP) - $400 * Taurus PT99 (9x19mm) - $500 * Walther PPQ (.40 S&W) - $550 Revolvers * Colt Anaconda (.44 Magnum) - $2000 * Colt Cobra (.38 Special) - $600 * Colt Single Action Army (.45 LC) - $2500 * Smith & Wesson Bodyguard 38 (.38 Special) - $500 * Smith & Wesson M1917 (.45 ACP) - $1000 * Smith & Wesson Model 10 (.38 Special) - $200 * Smith & Wesson Model 28 (.357 Magnum) - $800 * Smith & Wesson Model 60 (.357 Magnum) - $700 * Smith & Wesson Model 629 (.44 Magnum) - $1200 * Smith & Wesson Model 640 Centennial (.357 Magnum) - $600 * Smith & Wesson Model 686 (.357 Magnum) - $960 * Smith & Wesson Model 500 (.500 Magnum) - $1300 * Armscor M200 (.38 Special) - $300 * Charter Arms Off Duty (.38 Special) - $400 * Charter Arms Pathfinder (.22 LR) - $400 * Freedom Arms Model 83 (.454 Casull) - $1500 * Heritage Rough Rider (.22 LR/.22 Magnum) - $100 * Iver Johnson Top-Break .32 (.32 S&W) - $175 * Ruger Blackhawk (.357 Magnum) - $800 * Ruger LCR (.38 Special) - $500 * Taurus Judge (.45 LC/.410) - $500 * Taurus Raging Bull (.454 Casull) - $1000 * Webley Mk. IV (.38 S&W) - $500 Shotguns * Mossberg 500 Persuader (12 Gauge) - $400 * Mossberg 500 Cruiser (12 Gauge) - $600 * Mossberg 500A Field Gun (12 Gauge) - $500 * Remington 870 Sawed-Off (12 Gauge) - $500 * Remington 870 MCS (12 Gauge) - $1500 * Benelli M1 Super 90 (12 Gauge) - $900 * Benelli M4 Super 90 (12 Gauge) - $2000 * Browning Auto-5 (12 Gauge) - $900 * Century Arms SPM-410 (.410) - $400 * Fostech Origin-12 (12 Gauge) - $3000 * Harrington & Richardson Pardner (12 Gauge) - $150 * Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump (12 Gauge) - $300 * Ithaca Model 37 Deerslayer (12 Gauge) - $500 * Ithaca Model 37 Stakeout (12 Gauge) - $900 * Kel-Tec KSG (12 Gauge) - $900 * Remington SPR220 Exposed Hammer Cowboy Action (12 Gauge) - $400 * Saiga-12 (12 Gauge) - $400 * Saiga-410 (.410) - $500 * Stevens Model 311R Sawed-Off (12 Gauge) - $500 * Norinco YL-1887 (12 Gauge) - $500 Rifles * Mosin-Nagant 91/30 (7.62x54mm) - $200 * Armalite AR-180B (5.56x45mm) - $2000 * Barrett M82A1 (.50 BMG) - $10,000 * Benelli R1 (.30-06) - $1200 * Beretta Cx4 Storm (.40 S&W) - $800 * Cimarron 1866 Carbine (.44-40) - $1100 * FN FS2000 (5.56x45mm) - $2600 * Heckler & Koch HK91A3 (7.62x51mm) - $1500 * Henry .45-70 Lever-Action (.45-70) - $900 * Henry Big Boy (.44 Magnum) - $800 * Hi-Point 995 (.45 ACP) - $300 * Karabiner 98k (7.92x57mm) - $600 * Kel-Tec PLR-16 (5.56x45mm) - $600 * Kel-Tec SU-16C (5.56x45mm) - $700 * Kel-Tec SUB 2000 (9x19mm) - $400 * M1 Carbine (.30 Carbine) - $900 * M1 Garand (.30-06) - $2000 * Remington 700 BDL (7mm Remington Magnum) - $1000 * Remington 7600 (.30-06) - $900 * Ruger M77 Ultra Light (.270 Winchester) - $800 * Ruger Mini-14 Ranch Rifle (5.56x45mm) - $900 * Saiga 308 (7.62x51mm) - $700 * SKS (7.62x39mm) - $500 * Springfield Armory M1A (7.62x51mm) - $1700 * Springfield Armory M1A SOCOM 16 (7.62x51mm) - $1800 * Winchester Model 1873 (.45 LC) - $1400 * Winchester Model 1894 (.30-30) - $1200 * Alexander Arms Beowulf (.50 Beowulf) - $1800 * Armalite AR-10A4 (7.62x51mm) - $1100 * Barrett M468 (6.8mm SPC) - $1600 * Bushmaster XM15 (5.56x45mm) - $700 * Colt Match Target Competition HBAR (5.56x45mm) - $1400 * Noveske N4 Diplomat (5.56x45mm) - $2700 * Olympic Arms AR-15 (5.56x45mm) - $700 * Smith & Wesson M&P15 VTAC II (5.56x45mm) - $2500 * Yankee Hill Machine Company HRC 200 (5.56x45mm) - $1900 * AK Draco Pistol (7.62x39mm) - $900 * Arsenal SA-M5G (5.56x45mm) - $1800 * Krebs Custom KTR-03S (7.62x39mm) - $2500 * Norinco MAK-90 (7.62x39mm) - $700 * Norinco Type 56-1 (7.62x39mm) - $2000 * Norinco Type 84S (5.56x45mm) - $2000 * WASR-10 (7.62x39mm) - $5500 Holsters Slings